The Hunting Game
by anne430f
Summary: Try to imagen to relive you re worst nightmare when someone constently is trying to take the controle of your body. Katniss wants to save Peeta, Peeta wants to save Katniss and Percy wants to go back in time. But how is that supose to happen when when percy og Katnins are in the same body (LC/PJ/PM/KE) !Percy.Katniss-mane characters!
1. Chapter 1

The time was set back, to the moment when she entered the arena. She remembered everything, her and Peeta, the Hunger Game, the bombing of district 12, the War, the death of Prim and their kids.  
This only felt like one of those bad dreams she used to have, and when she would wake up Peeta would be there, to comfort her.  
Telling her it was all over and she was the one who´d saved them bought.  
But a feeling in her gut told her it was real enough, she was reliving her worst nightmare.  
She locked at Peeta, while he was preparing to run to the cornucopia, even after Haymitch told them to run the other way.  
She knew what would happen, so she took the advantages.  
This time she would go for the bow and the arrows, but she needed the orange backpack to survive.  
The horn sounded, she spurted to the orange backpack, and she was impressed by herself.  
She made it before the others even wore halfway there.  
She didn´t stop there, she continue to get the silver bow and arrows.  
She had the bow and arrow slung over her shoulders along with the backpack, when the blood bath started.  
She started to run in the direction she did last. But in the chaos she bombed into Peeta.  
Was she taller, or was he lower than last?  
He looked at her frighten, like she was one of the dog creatures, while she manages to get up she whispered: "It´s all just started and I´m going to save bought of us."

She kept running all day, to do what Haymitch told her, to get the hell out of there.  
Now she knew where the water was, she went straight to it. She didn't realize it before now, but she had moved twice as fast as before.  
She´d left Peeta lining speckles, she´d just let him lay there, while she´d run of. She got hit of a panic attack, why did she live him? She knew that he would get hurt because of her. But if she didn´t, she might not be able to save him.

In the ending of the day she still had a good speed. She felt like a horse, she could go on and on. When it got dark she decided to stop to eat a little, of what she knew what was in the backpack. Even when it got so dark, it nearly was black she kept going, not running, but working in a direction that an inner power pulled her in.  
The darn was near and her thought was dry, it was itching for cold water.  
She found the spring, when the sun started to raise. Fist she splashed water in her face before drinking the icy cold clear water.  
She looked in the reflection while she was filling her bottle. She looked at her short black hair, muscular over body with relative wide shoulders.  
Now she knew why Peeta were so afraid of her, she wasn't any longer Katniss Everdeen the _girl_ on fire, but she still was the mockingjay. A rebel, a survivor, the one the Capitol didn´t expected. And this body knew he was the one to cruse Kronos once and for all. To take his revenges, make Kronos suffer as much as he had.  
She felt his anger and hatred rushing through their veins, a rage strong enough to kill everyone she ever cared about.  
His body had only one happy memory back, a girl running towards him, skimming his name "Percy" kissing his cheek and hugging him. _Annabeth_ his broken hard whispered inside their mind_._His name was Precious Jackson. For a moment his anger turned to sadness and tears, but shifted quick back to a flaming rage that would burn down everything in its path.  
She wasn´t on fire anymore, their whole creature was the fire.

They suddenly got tired, they covered the oranges backpack with mud and after that, they took the sleeping back and climbed into the nearest and tallest tree, belted him in and dozed away. She had the nightmare abound her dad exploding, and then it tuned and became abound Prim.  
She was in the Capitol, she was send to the front line as a nurse.  
Only 12 years and blown to pieces by her allay, with Gales trap. Oh, Primrose Everdeen she was the only reason all this began.  
She recalled a pitcher of her, back when Katniss tried on her wedding dresses and the light in her eyes when she gave her goad. The pitchers of Prim tuned op Percy's flame, they were wide awake.  
Percy and Katniss heard someone. He automatically pulled up a ball-point pen it was a reflex, but he didn´t click it yet.

Whiteout making a sound they belted them self out, packed the muddy backpack and was ready to jump down from the tree. While doing this, they listened to the people talking on the ground.  
"Are you sure she wend this way? Loverboy" Cato asked a beaten up Peeta. "I´m sure" he answered.  
"Yes your better be! Or I´m going to cut you open" Clove threatened Peeta.  
There was a long break before Marvel took a deep breath, and said tried "which way?"  
It was the Q they had waited for. They jumped down from the tree around 25 feed from the group. All the carriers jumped surprised, even Peeta looked startled. They drew their weapons, before Percy said: "Hey, fellow tributes."  
"Who are you" said Glimmer dazzled. Percy was a good looking male, even after Katniss´ taste.  
She even go so far to use the words hot, attractive and handsome for her host.  
He gave Glimmer a beautiful flattering smile, while saying: "I´m Precious Jackson, but my friends call me Percy. So you can defiantly call me Percy, or whatever you like Glimmer." Glimmer tuned red, Clove blushed a little and even Cato growled jealously.  
"By the way I kind of rand into Everdeen last night" Katniss said after getting the control back over his body. She looked at Peeta, now missing his love and comforting words. She looked back at Cato trying to control her feelings.  
"I didn´t kill her, because I only wanted her equipment, so we made a deal. Her life for the it." when she said that Petaa looked really frightened "she would never…" he barely whispered. Her full attention was back to Peeta.  
"Don´t you think she would give up a little equipment to survive, so she could come back to Prim and You, Loverboy?"  
"You talk like you know us" Marvel said.  
"While your idiots have played dress up for the Capitol, I have studded my game" she said more rough than ment, having a hard time controlling Percy's rage.  
"So I know who the most dangerous tribute is." She gave them an arrogant smile while she nervously shifted her weight. "So you know Katness´ weakness?" said Marvel.  
"Yes and yours, too. That makes me the strongest player" she said keeping her poker face.  
"Why haven't we seen you before? What district are you from? " Cato asked harsh. She didn´t know what to say, hoping Percy could safe her, which he did by saying: "I´m the little special thing for the Capitol, this year."

"I want you on my team" Peeta said, everyone looked surprised at him, even Katniss.  
"Why?" Clove asked for the first time spiking after Percy had rewind himself. "If he knows our weakness, he might play the other tributes ageist us" Peeta answered. Everyone and even Cato could see the logic in that.

He kept his hand in his pocket, clenched to the pen. Not knowing what it was, to her it was just a pen. She would feel safer with the bow in her hand, but Percy´s body were more secure whit…_Riptide _Percy´s unconscious told her.  
Then a long-lost memory came to the surface, having a beauty of a brunet dying in his arms _Zoë Nightshade._ Somehow Katniss just knew that Zoë had made the sword to … wait did she just said swore? It was only a ball pound pen. _You have to click it._ Percy told her.  
Zoë had died and became a star figure, without thinking she found it in the clear night sky.  
"What are you looking at?" Peeta asked.  
He had have an eye on Percy, ever sins he teamed up with the carriers.  
Which Katniss found hard to deal with, pretending to be someone else. To be this… well… dam hot guy.  
She had to pretend she didn´t noticed his glance. She had to be interested in Clove and Glimmer. She also had to pay attention to Cato, so he didn´t let his temper out on Petaa.  
"I´m thinking of a long-lost time" Percy answered. Katniss was a stun over how little control she really had over Percy's body.  
Percy starting to speak aging: "You know I once had a girlfriend like Katniss. Always ready to fight on the right side, making her sacrifices. Yahh, she´d even take a knife me once." He moaned and continued, while continuing to look at the stars. "She´s…" but stopped, and looked straight at Peeta. "a survivor. "  
Katniss looked at Peeta a little frightened, not knowing how he would react. He just looked back for some time and them he rolled around to get to sleep.  
Marvel had watched Percy, too. Katmiss actually liked the guy, he reminded her of Gale, with the burning intelligence in his easy. Working on what Percy´s intentions was.

:::::

They had been on the trail of Thresh the last two days, Katniss and the boys. Cato had insisted that the girls had stayed "home" to protect their provision, which Marvel had agreed to. He had another reason for the girls to stay at the cornucopia, not saying it of cause, but he wanted to separate Percy and Peeta.  
He thought it would be a disaster if Percy and Peeta decided to run off and join Katniss. Then his chances of winning were equal zero.  
They had been silent the last few hours, Katniss having an arrow ready on the bow. Percy sensed him before Katniss did, she trusted Percy instinct. Toning around and scooting Thresh right in the heart, while whispering "_sorry_". She didn´t want to kill the one who had saved her from Clove.  
She didn´t realize that Percy was crying before Cato said: "Stop crying like a girl!" Marvel just observing Percy.

After making it back straight that night, Percy only wanted to go home. He needed to be alone, so he walked by the lake, shutting Katniss out.  
After steering at the lake for a while, he decided to strip of most of his cloth. He needed to feel whole, and he only did that in his father's domain.  
He worked out in the water, thinking about the second time he had visit _the river sticks,_ he had aging taking the cures upon himself, in hope to save Annabeth.  
Whiteout no luck, she´d died, the only thing that kept him going was gone.  
So he made a deal with Hades, his dead for Annebeths life, but Hades tricked him.  
He had given Percy precisely what had asked, Percy never dying for another changes with Annabeth.  
Right now he hated the Gods and if Luke had asked him if he would join him, he would answer him yes.  
The water didn´t have the same effaced on him as the salt water, but it made him feel better.

When he made it back to the cornucopia everyone else was asleep. Percy toke his place beside Petaa, he acutely liked this guy, not really just as a friend.  
No he acutely really _liked_ this guy. He tried to convince himself it was because of Katniss´ memory.  
He remembered it as if it had been Percy instead of Katniss.  
He wanted to lean in and kiss him, but he didn´t.  
Instead he laid a hand on Petaas mouth and tried to wake him softly, but he awoke in shock.  
Petaa thought he was under attack, but when he looked op in those grey eyes he just dreamt about he was corm.  
He didn´t understand it, but he was sure that those eyes belonged to Katniss and not Percy. Percy had sea green eyes. How he knew that he wasn´t sure, but he just knew.

"Why did you wake me up?" whispered Petaa at Percy while walking away from the camp. "We need to talk" answered Percy in hushed voice. They walked in silence, until Percy stopped looking at Petaa.  
Percy Ignored Katniss´ urges to kiss Petaa, when he came closer.  
"What is there to talk about?" Petaa asked.  
"How we get out alive."  
"How? There can only be one victor."  
"The hunger game has no rules, right?" Percy said, with a grin that made Petaa think of a mad man.  
"No… I don't think so"  
"Then we just have to play by over own rules"  
"Okay, do you have a plan then?"  
"Yes, but I don't want hungry ears to her it." Percy said looking around being sedan Petaa got the messaged.  
It wasn't like he wouldn´t tell Petaa, but he didn't want the Capital to know. And this way it made a better show.  
And it would make an even better show if he kissed Petaa, the perfect love triangle.  
"You have to trust me on this, or else you won´t get out alive."  
"How do I know, that I can trust you?" Percy was afraid of what he was about to do, so he let Katniss in. Then they leaned in and kissed Petaa.  
Petaa looked surprised. When they broke apart Petaa whisper "Katniss?" Percy just nodded and they kissed again and this time Petaa kissed back.  
Something with this boy reminded Percy of a special someone he once had this filing for. He wasn't sure who, Annabeht maybe? No, she had never looked that hungry at him.  
No, the only one that had looked at him in this way, was a certain person that triad to kill him several times. Petaa reminded Percy of his old friend and enemy Luke, when he thought about it Petaa looked like him, too.

::::::

Whiteout realizing it they had been snuggling in their sleep. It would have been a disaster if the other tributes would have found them like that. Peeta had been spooning Percy in sleep.

Percy liked the safety that Peeta gave him. He didn't know what made him feel this way or maybe it was just Katniss´ feeling playing tricks on his brain.  
Or maybe it was because Peeta reminded Percy of Luke, reminded Percy of his own time and most of all Camp Half-blood.  
What would his mom have said if he were gay? She would just pad his head, and say "I don't care if you like boys or girls, as long as you're happy."  
He couldn´t be gay, he loved Annabeth and believe him or not they had have a lot of sex, not that kind of rough sex, but that kind of _I love you_ for eternity. And Gods he had loved her forever and he would love her for eternity.  
She would always be good for him, not like Luke he would be the best or worst that ever happened to Percy.  
Even if it were too late he had fallen, not for Peeta, but for Luke.

Maybe it was a little evil to use Peeta in the way he did, but considering it was okay. Peeta wanted Katniss and Katniss wanted Peeta, the perfect love story. So why, could Percy not get something out of it, considered he has the middle man, of this perfect love triangle.  
He hated the Gods and the Titans, he hated the satyrs, nymphs, monsters, demigods, hunters, Gale, Prim, Haymitch, President Snow, Katniss and even his new-found pleasure Peeta. But what he hated the most of all, was himself  
He needed this game to be over, he needed to go back and he needed to live again. He had been dead ever since the second giant war, after he had lost Annabeth for good.  
She had always been his sun lighting up his night and after she was gone he had scattered, lost control, he had become a killer machine and he didn´t care what or who he killed. And for that Athena had cursed him, he should suffer with all of those he had killed.  
He had killed a lot of his friends in pure rage, so he held all their power, every time he used Jasons flying, Franks shifting, Nikos shadow traveling, Thelias thunder or some of other demigods God power he would be reminded what he had done.  
He had killed family members, but the worse was that he didn´t care anymore, he would kill every single life mortal and immortal if that could take him home. "_Kill the Gods and you will be rewarded" _a cold metallic voice said in his head, he recognized the voice from long ago. He knew this was his only hope to go back in time, go home, so he took the deal.

:::::

How could he? She felt betrayed by Percy. She had started to trust him, she had thought of him as a friend, now she knew how fucked up he really was. They had bought fought Kromos´ game, but now that Percy had been given the chance to come back to what he knew as his home. He had to kill their parents… hey that mend she and Petaa were demigods, too. She couldn´t be or could she? Maybe her grandfather was Apollo. She wondered about what Petaa´s God ancestor is. No she needed to focus on Percy's betrayal. He was worse than that murder Luke Castellan.  
Percy had taken the deal. He had to kill all the Gods after the Hunger Game. She had to get Peeta out alive, even if it would cost her life.  
She was like Percy, she would kill and she had killed people to protect him. She had killed whiteout hesitation to protect, she was his shield. Then a thought hit her, she wasn´t better herself, she was a murderer, she was like Percy and Luke. On the other side they have been/ are fighting for something that ware, but she… she was fighting for something that could be.  
She was different from them or at least that was what she tried to convenes herself.

(Back to the Game)

With only '3' tributes back, they decided to split op in pairs, and take down a tribute. The girls Clove and Glimmer had taken Foxface, Peeta and Cato had gotten 'Katniss', Percy/Katniss and Marvel had chosen Rue. When they had killed their tribute it was open war.  
One tribute was down, no wait two was down, it had to be the girl´s pair that was done.  
It was quiet, so quiet that she could hear Marvels heard beating, sometimes it beaded together with Percy's. Even if she didn´t want, to she had to. She was forced to kill again.  
She made the four noted melody that Rue had taught her, the first time. Slowly the markingjays took it up, they sang it bright and beautiful.  
An answer came quick back, Percy and Rue did this until he spotted her in a tree nearby. She send an arrow frying, the arrow hit her and she fell down from the tree as a dead bird.  
Katniss knew she didn´t have time to pick op flowers to Rue, she had to kill Marvel before he would kill Percy. She saw but she never felt it… the knife Marvel was holding came towards Percy's heart, but when it hit the skin the blade it shattered.  
The blade simply just… shattered? She was shocked, when Marvel began to understand that just happened, he stated running terrified, but before he reached 10 feed he fell dead by Percy´s arrow. Katniss couldn´t simply understand what had happen or how. All that mattered was that she still was alive and she was running to Peeta and Cato. Now she heard another sound that mend there was only Cato and Peeta left.  
_'Katniss let me do it. Let me take control, Please' _Percys voice sounded I their head.  
_'Give me a good reason, why? And how can I trust you to let Peeta survive?'_  
_'I´m over thousand years old, I have been spending my time killing and erasing all that I ever known, so let me be the hunter and you will get your game. And for the trusting part, then I swear upon the river Styx I will not kill Peeta in the Hunger game'_ he said waiting for Katniss to give op the control willingly.

Running through the woods Percy shifted into the form of Katniss, he hoped it would be enough to distract Cato to come at him. And Cato did, he was an idiot to believe he could take Percy down. He would be the easiest kill in this game. The only thing Percy had to do was to get close. It was the too easy, because of Cato´s temper. He started swinging the sword around with a lot of power, but with no balance. Percy easy got close and SNAP! Cato lay dead with his neck broken. Now came the tricky part he had to kill himself, but without literally doing it himself. He had to make sure Peata would stake him in his vulnerable place. "Katniss?" he asked confused and stayed in a safe range so I wouldn't hurt him.  
"Peeta you have to kill me" at that Katniss flinched and wanted to take over the control again, but Percy kept her under his control. "No I can´t and you know it…" then Peeta paused his speaking and used his feed instead. "Don´t make me kill you…" a few more steps and he had reached them. When he had his arms around them he said: "I can´t because I love you Katniss, I can´t kill you…" he spoke it in a barely whisper "Peeta you have to kill me, please you have to."  
"No, I can´t" he said with tears in his eyes. That made realize that he couldn´t do it, he loved Katniss too much. It would be the same as if Annabeth would have insisted to kill her. He would rather kill himself to safe her, he tried and that was why he was here. He was cursed, furious and used, all by the gods. He was ready to uphold his part of his part of his deal with Kronos. But for now he had to end this game before he started playing another one. A bigger one, one he would be able to win, no scratch that one he would be sure to win this time.  
Percy toke the dagger Peeta had in his hand and did it, with a cry of pain.  
"NOOOOoooo" yelled and pulled the dagger out. It wasn´t long before booth of them was soaked in the deep red blood. Peeta was holding the fragile frame of Katniss, tying to hold on to the fading flame, to the life flouting out of their body. _'What are you doing!'_ she screamed in agony.  
"Katniss stay… with me, no… you can´t leave me… alone!" he said nearly being suffocated on every word.  
"It´s ganna be okay" Percy said trying to comfort Peeta.  
"No I can´t live without you."  
"You don't have to, I will always be with you" he kissed him soft on the lips and let his girl hand slender through hair. While Percy was playing with the blonde's hair, he hummed a wary old song. A song he had once heard on the lips of his cosine Thelia. "She´s a rebel, she´s a saint, she´s a salt of the earth, and she´s dangerous." He toke a shaking breath "she´s the missing link of destruction… mmm… she´s a symbol of resistant..." he felt the feeling, he had felt so long ago, like dying and he did. He heard the cannon, that meant Katniss was death. He had killed another indecent person for his own happiness. Peeta was still holding their death body. _'why isn´t I death yet' _she thought in disbelief. _'oh you are, or your body is. But since I can´t die and our souls are linked together your soul will not live the body, before mine do. And I don't plan on living soon.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_'oh _you_ are, or your body is. But since I can´t die and our souls are linked together your soul will not live the body, before mine do. And I don't plan on living soon.'  
_

Peeta was crying when the hovercraft came to take him away. To claim him as victor of this year´s Hunger game. When he was on bord something strange happened their body started to move into the air on it´s own. it wasn´t the capitols machines or Percy's stolen gifts. It was an old prophecy coming true that dated back to the day the word was born.

_"When all the Gods are collected in one_  
___and sacrificed in love_,  
_chaos shall come_  
_the Phoenix shall rise_  
_to leed the destruction."  
_

It was an old and cold voice speaking the prophecy, not metallic nor icy. But with a voice that could have talked to the earth before life was born. With that Percy realized it must have been Chaos itself that had spoken. And Percy knew in the instant that is was beonede every living mortal or immortal creature to ignore this. A prophecy spoken by Chaos could mean the end of all life or a new beginning.  
Katniss brain started to analyse what the voice just had said. _When all the Gods are collected in one _must mean all the powers Percy has from the different goods.  
_And sacrificed in love_ he had sacrificed himself for Peeta, he had killed them to let Peeta survive, he had don it for Katniss´ love for Peeta. The next tow lines she didn´t know how to anysense, but one thing was sure whatever this Phoenix was, it needed to leed the destruction. She could only guess that it was something like when she was the morkingjay, when she was to leed the rebellion, into a revolution.


End file.
